Rose
Rose is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. Games Street Fighter Alpha She is a fortune teller from Genova and sensed that Doomsday was approaching, and knew a person of great evil was causing it. She found the source of the evil in M. Bison and defeats him, thinking she has rid the world of him for good. Unfortunately, by reading her tarot cards she discovered Bison was still alive. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, she faces Bison once again and finds out that she and Bison share the same soul. Bison outmatches her as he takes total control of her body. There she lays unconscious where Guy (who she meets earlier on when he goes after Shadaloo) finds her. When Bison is killed by Charlie (who sacrificed his own life in the process), Bison's soul went to his new host, Rose. Bison stayed in and controlled Rose's body until a new, albeit weaker, body was made for him during the time of Street Fighter II. Akuma killed Bison during the second World Warrior tournament, sending his soul to hell with the Shun Goku Satsu. What became of Rose after this is still in question, although she made a grand reappearance in Street Fighter IV. Namco x Capcom Like Lilith, Rose is initially introduced as an enemy to the heroes' team in the game Namco x Capcom. She is told to be a servant of Bison, much to the disbelief of Ryu, as he knows Rose was good and had died. She doesn't speak much and keeps attacking the heroes' team on a number of occasions, together with the deceased Armor King. This continues until a stage is reached where Valkyrie uses her holy power to purify their souls. For a while, she and Armor King just disappear. Then, in a later stage, she comes back and becomes playable. Her soul is purified, and Rose reveals that after she died, Bison revived her using Psycho Power. After the purifying, she attacks Bison but fails, as she couldn't penetrate Bison's Psycho Power. When Ryu regains his conscience back from his "Dark Hadou" state, he defeats Bison. In the game's ending, Rose is said to be resting in peace in the Realm of Spirit with Armor King. 'Comics' In the Street Fighter comic produced by UDON in close collaboration with Capcom, it is told that Rose was a member of a tribe of Roma (a.k.a. Gypsies) that followed a white haired woman known only as Master. The woman had a glowing yellow lightning bolt on her forehead and a very similar hairstyle to Rose. When Rose was a child (roughly ten years of age), M. Bison, a former student of the Master, returned to the tribe and declared that he was going to kill Master, as her knowledge of Soul Power was a threat to him. Though Master fought bravely, Bison's Psycho Power (corrupted Soul Power) ultimately killed her and almost every other person present in the village. Only a man from the village who was away chopping wood survived. He returned after the explosion and discovered an unconscious Rose who now bore Master's Lightning bolt on her forehead. Later in the comic series, Cammy was tracking Ken Masters and Ryu in San Francisco where she was intercepted by Rose. Later, Rose completely cleansed Cammy of the Psycho Power's influence and erased her brainwashing. She later deposited Cammy on the doorstep of the British Embassy in Italy where her instinctual response to a terrorist attack directly led to her being recruited to Delta Red, the organization she works for in Super Street Fighter II. Rose is distressed when Cammy (under the employ of MI5) not only returns to a life of violence, but also engages in missions that will inevitably lead her back to Bison. Other Appearances Rose has also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Rose's likeness appears in the game We Love Golf! as an unlockable cosplay outfit for Marissa. In SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Ryu makes a passé reference to Rose when encountering Tessa, saying the sorcerologist reminded him of her (though she is not referred to by name, it is known he is talking about Rose when he mentions "a fortune teller he met in Genoa"). Gallery Image:SFA2Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' by Bengus Image:Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' Image:SFARose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:StreetFighterAlpha3Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:EvoRose.png|Rose by Shinkiro Image:UDONRose.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game Image:NamCapRose.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:SFIVRose.png|''Street Fighter IV'' by Ikeno Image:SFIVRose2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVRosePt.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters